1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device with an optimal fin arrangement. More particularly, this invention relates to a heat dissipation device with an optimal fin arrangement for cooling a CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat dissipation is an important factor in the performance of a central processing unit (CPU). The trend towards increased processor speed has led to an increase in the power dissipation by a CPU. For example, the [power dissipation of a Pentium II is up to 43 W.
FIG. 6 depicts a conventional heat sink, comprising a finned plate 1 and a board member 2 mounted onto the finned plate 1. The finned plate 1 is made of materials having heat dissipation characteristics, such as aluminum. The finned plate 1 includes a plurality of rows and/or columns of fins 11 extending upwardly from an upper side of the finned plate 1, wherein gaps 12 are formed among every adjacent fins 11 for the purpose of air convection, and two separable grooves 13 are defined among every adjacent fin block 15. The board member 2 includes a hole 21 defined in an appropriate portion thereof, and a support member 23 provided in the hole 21 and connected to the periphery defining the hole 21 by a plurality of ribs 22 extending to the support member 23. A stud 24 is formed on an upper side of the support member 23 and includes a second hole (not labeled) defined therein for rotationally receiving a rotor shaft of the fan 25.
The finned plate of this heat sink forms a larger heat transfer surface to dissipate heat from the CPU. However, as he heat generated by a CPU increases with advances in processor technology, this dissipation must be optimized.